


Cowboy Kid

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Gun play, M/M, Oral, inappropriate things done with a gun, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: The only noise in the room was the rub of Negan’s palm against his own denim covered cock, the lick and slurp of tongue against cold metal, and soft, needy little whimpers. It was a comfortable almost-silence.





	Cowboy Kid

Carl’s eye is big, looking up at Negan with **_fearlusttrustlove_**. His hair is pulled up into a messy bun, showing off one of the many pretty holes his body has, right along with the prettiest blush Negan had ever laid eyes on.

The only noise in the room was the rub of Negan’s palm against his own denim covered cock, the lick and slurp of tongue against cold metal, and soft, needy little whimpers. It was a comfortable almost-silence.

Carl was sat on his knees, right where he was when Negan came into the room, just back from a run. His mouth was open, drool and need dripping from his plush, kiss-swollen mouth as he worked his tongue up the barrel of Negan’s very own handgun like it was a cock to be worshipped.

He felt like he was on fire, fingers all tingly wrapped around his Daddy’s ankles where he kneeled in front of him, a puddle of saliva pooling between Negan’s boots. Negan fucked the gun forward, in a sense, and Carl took it like the greedy little princess he was, sucking the sight and a few inches of the metal into his mouth, moaning obscene and muffled and so fucking **_dirtysweet_**. It was enough to make Negan’s knees fucking buckle, I’ll tell you what.

Carl didn’t resist when Negan pushed farther, all the way back until there was no give, and the boy could feel the sight digging into the roof of his mouth, making him whine. Now, if it was a whine that indicated any sort of bad discomfort, Negan would have pulled away entirely, but no. It was a whine for more, and that is what he got.

Negan twisted and thrust the barrel into his little boy’s mouth until Carl was panting softly, obviously flushed. Negan’s finger was on the trigger, Carl had no way of knowing that the gun was completely unloaded, not even one in the chamber, but the look that crossed his face? Oh, yeah, there was fear, but joined with it was **_Daddy, I’m so close_**.

Negan’s thumb reached up, just an inch, and the sound that broke the silence was the clickslide of the hammer being pulled back, married with the hitch of teenage breath and a broken, guilty moan that was music to Negan’s ears because he _knew_.

Carl, trembling as the man pulled the gun away, looked up and gave the shyest most damning smile he’d ever seen and whispered, “I think I made a mess, Daddy.”


End file.
